


Giving fics titles is really embarrassing because I have no self confidence and picking something symbolic makes me feel like an idiot all the time so this is it folks!

by mitsukoga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, I don't know how to fucking write, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukoga/pseuds/mitsukoga
Summary: Warnign kids this little shitshow is rated R for Reallyfuckinggay proceed with caution!midori and yuzuru flirt thats basically it lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [njord inspired this thank u njord u fucking rock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=njord+inspired+this+thank+u+njord+u+fucking+rock).



> HI UH so like. i accidentally wrote this in the wrong format and it came out like one big chunk of text i may or ma not fix this sometime im too tiredrn but if it's too hard to read leave a comment and i'll try to adjust it !!!
> 
> also romantic parts are always the hardest for me structure and write properly idk enough vocabulary or how shit actually works at all so as soon as i get to that my writing gets incredibly sloppier than before
> 
> also please fuck off forever if u ship/condone abuse/incest/pedophilia/sexualizing minors//any of that ugly shit and think it's acceptable im severely mentally ill and have experienced extreme trauma and am really incredibly sensitive to even coming across these people. please. do not read my fics. please do not like or bookmark them. no comments or anything please. none of that bc if i see your acc and thats on there i WILL have a really breakdown thanks!!!! ive nearly had to be hospitalized for my panic attacks+breakdowns so please even if you do find it in your heart to leave me be thank you

“Walking through these crowded hallways is so annoying” Midori thought to himself, struggling to keep pace between the hoards of walking meatbags which loitered around aimlessly and congesting the already suffocating confines of his school. Finally clearing through into a more open section of the hallway the tenderness of the midday sun tickled the soft cheek of the tall first year, reminding him of -- “Takamine-sama! I’m so thankful for crossing your path like this...” The purple haired second year said with a smile and jolt of excitement. Midori was suddenly thrusted out of his fantasies and tossed back into reality, but that wasn’t so bad. “Yuzuru always carries a calming atmosphere around him” is what Midori was thinking, despite his pounding heart from the thrill that came with being in his presence. “Would you like to spend lunch together? Young-master had to take leave for succumbing to a fever, but I must stay for unit practice later and it’d I’d like to have you accompany me in the meantime.” Yuzuru said calmly despite showing obvious signs of distress. Midori unable to fully process a response blushed heavily and gave several quick and fast nods to which Yuzuru greeted with a smile. “Is near the fountain okay? Nobody normally eats over there so we should be left to ourselves.” Yuzuru said while nervously lifting to his tippie toes. Midori struggled to conjugate proper words and instead blurted out a noise akin to a car horn with a noticeable voice crack in the middle “YEEBGH!!!”. “P-pardon?” Yuzuru said with concern, fearing that he may have put Midori in an uncomfortable position. “My apologies!! I love fountains!!! That’s really good! Really great! I’d love to! YeS! By the fountain we shall eat! Huhahaa!” Midori blurted rapidly with no break between his words, he was trembling with both anxiety and excitement. Their departing words became a blur to him as he walked to his current class. Constantly checking the clock, Midori kept smiling with each passing minute, each time he thought of Yuzuru’s pretty face, his gentle laugh, his soft smile. This isn’t the first time he’s spent alone with him of course, but he still couldn’t contain his excitement. When the bell finally rang Midori was already out the door, his heights one and only few good uses being put into full effect as his long legs propelled him through the school while still remaining a consistent speed-walk dodging the mindless hall zombies one by one and accidentally crashing into the outside door for not properly timing his arms with his pace. Walking toward the fountain he watched Yuzuru’s eggplant colored hair grow in size as he approached him. Yuzuru was sitting on a bench, but in a way nobody else could. He sat in such a regal way, radiating with homosexual excellence and professionalism. A glowing gay among the backdrop of colorful flowers, his mole sticking out like a black olive in a tossed salad. It was in this moment that Midori wished for nothing more than to be a cabbage. He wanted to be the cabbage to Yuzuru’s olive, and embrace him in an everlasting vegetable hug in their very own salad bowl. Midori suddenly realized he had been standing in front of Yuzuru smiling and admiring him for far too long to be unnoticeable, he clutched his chest, but instead of commenting Yuzuru just patted down next to him which felt like several thousand arrows had struck Midori’s cabbage heart, oozing all 93% of water it contained. As he sat down he accidentally brushed up against Yuzuru’s leg which sent a shivers down his spine. Yuzuru started making small talk to try and loosen up the mood and mostly lead the conversation for a while which helped Midori feel more at ease, giggling and chewing his sandwich. Before Midori was about to speak he reached for a napkin in his bag to wipe the bread crumbs off of his cheek, but noticed he didn’t have one. “Oh uh, I think I forgot to pack myself a napk-” before he could finish Yuzuru had already leaned forward and put a fresh napkin to his cheek, to which they both suddenly paused. Yuzuru sat back down with a look of complete horror on his face. “I’m” he paused for a bit “I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened, I’m so use to looking after young master my body just... moved on it’s own” Yuzuru’s face was redder than any apple Midori had ever seen. “It’s fine I totally understand! Thank you though--that was incredibly kind of you!” Midori reassured him to which Yuzuru only managed to nod. They both sat in silence until at one point some sort of godly force must’ve seen enough because miraculously Yuzuru gathered up the courage to speak again and began to speak. “Takamine-sama, you’re beautiful--” and with those words Midori’s dehydrated cabbage heart was set aflame like a candlelit vigil held for those who have crossed into the other side, God’s territory. His face felt like it was melting faster than the wings of Icarus. “And…” Yuzuru was struggling to continue, but after a deep breath his composure returned “And not just your physical appearance. You are a lovely and splendid person and I am so very grateful for getting to know you better. I treasure every single time we have spent together near and dear to my heart more so than any star in the sky and--” he paused again but this time he couldn’t continue to speak. His trembling hands sat loosely on his lap until interlocking with Midori’s own. With a gulp Midori spoke “People always compliment my appearance, but nobody ever has said they appreciate me like that. Thank you, Yuzuru.” He rested his head on Yuzuru’s shoulder and slowly wrapped his arms around his shivering body. Yuzuru lifted his sleeve to his face clearing his teary eyes. “I love you.” They both uttered in unison with a smile.


End file.
